This invention relates to a connector evaluating adapter for evaluating a noise eliminating effect of a connector in which noise superimposed on electrical signals passing through signal electrodes is eliminated via through type capacitors, the electrical signals then being transmitted to an electronic circuit.
Conventionally, in a known noise filtering connector, through-type capacitors are connected in parallel with multiple signal electrodes for receiving and transmitting electrical signals and a ground electrode for holding the signal electrodes via an insulating member is electrically connected to external electrodes of the through-type capacitors. In the noise filtering connector, after noise superimposed on the electrical signals passing through the signal electrodes is eliminated, the electrical signals are transmitted to an electronic circuit.
For example, as shown in FIG. 5, a prior-art noise filtering connector 51 is composed of a connector terminal 53 bearing four signal electrodes (not shown), which are connected to internal electrodes 55a of through capacitors 55. The through capacitors 55 extend from the connector terminal 53 into a metal plate 57 comprising a bottom surface of the noise filtering connector 51. External electrodes 55b of the through capacitors 55 are electrically connected via the metal plate 57 and associated conductive members 59 to a ground electrode 53a of the connector terminal 53.
In the noise filtering connector 51, noise superimposed on electrical signals passing through the signal electrodes enclosed in the connector terminal 53 is eliminated via the through capacitors 55. The electrical signals having no noise can thus be transmitted to an electronic circuit.
In such a known noise filtering connector, the frequency of noise to be eliminated by a through capacitor is determined by the capacitance of the through capacitor. Therefore, according to the frequency of electrical signals to be received or transmitted, the capacitance of the through capacitor has to be established. Multiple noise filtering connectors provided with through capacitors having various capacitances are first prepared, and the noise filtering connectors are sequentially attached to an electronic circuit to check their noise filtering effect and select the noise filtering connector most suitable for the electronic circuit.
When the most suitable connector has been selected, solder applied to the connector to be replaced needs to be removed and another connector needs to be soldered to the electronic circuit. Such soldering steps make more troublesome the selection of the connector most suitable to the electronic circuit.